realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Alascartha Viperwood
History Alascartha is the first born daughter of a great warrior who knew what was in store for his child. Although he did not question the need for the segregation and training, he did not want his daughter to disappoint him and tarnish his great name. It meant more to Alascartha' father that his daughter be trained for war and to be strong and brave - what he wanted was her to be is the best in combat and the strongest and bravest. He wanted her to be able to create sons so that this tradition could be passed on forevermore. To insure this, Alascartha was trained by his father before the mandatory age of seven. Alascartha' father made his daughter endure worse hardships than those of the managers of girls. The beatings were relentless as the mantra of 'iron sharpens iron' was intoned with each lesson. To prevent Alascartha from running, he was chained. This not only kept him subdued and close, but the long and heavy metal strengthened him as well. When it his seventh birthday arrived, his father was not there to see her off as he was sent to the handlers. It was not until Alascartha was lined up with the other children standing naked in the courtyard did Alascartha understand why. His father had pulled some strings so that he could continue 'her education' of his son. Alascartha endured even more brutality, for the other children took out their frustrations out on her - or at least they tried. At an early age, Alascartha learned that when faced by a superiorly sized foe, that he could use his opponent's size against him. He was able to evade many of the attacks with his nimbleness if the attacker was too large. She also learned from her father how to make a blow count - the first one was always the most important. When the eldest and strongest of the lot came calling on Alascartha, he did not survive the encounter. Outraged, a kangaroo court of the handlers was held, and Alascartha' father was the judge. All manner of injustices were brought up against Alascartha by the other children. As the list continued on regarding how Alascartha had wronged the others - many of whom were larger and more experienced, his father was pleased that his daughter was truly the alpha of the camp (but his stoic countenance would not reveal his pride). His only defense offered were the words, "He was given the highest honor in death." This was true, for to die in battle is taught to be the equivalent of happiness. Knowing that leaving Alascartha among the general populace would bring only death - in the other boys seeking revenge - her father returned him to what had worked in the past. She was in chains, locked in solitary confinement. As Alascartha grew, so did the size of the chains that bound her. No manner of test either physical or mental was able to best Alascartha. Seeing her as a threat to the perfect order, the other handlers felt it appropriate to grant her the honor of full citizenship and would allow her to dine with his elders as an equal. It was unprecedented, for Alascartha was a full ten years younger than the youngest to achieve citizenship with the only younger before her was his father. She was brought to the meal in her chains and when told that she was part of society, one of the brutal managers unlocked Alascartha' chains. When he looked up from his work on the manacles into Alascartha' eyes to offer a word of congratulations, what the handler saw in those dead eyes indicated that it was too late. Before he could let out a shout, the man was gurgling with a lacerated throat cut by the chains that had so much become a part of Alascartha. Before his body hit the ground, Alascartha set on everyone else around him. She didn't stop until the only one remaining was her father. Her father simply sat there and waited for the inevitable, for it was clear that he was no match for his daughter. Alascartha' father looked up towards the sun in the sky and waited for the inevitable. When it did not come, he was surprised. He looked back through tears to where Alascartha had been, his daughter was gone. His former tears of joy to die at the hands of his own daughter had turned to tears of shame, for this was the biggest disgrace to not face one's opponent and live to tell the tale. With a final act of love, Alascartha' father made it appear as though it was he who went on a rampage, killing all and had to be killed by his daughter. When Alascartha returned to expecting death, she was greated as a hero, for her story became legendary. She was able to beat the best and was able to kill her own father in the name of honor. Since then, Alascartha has kept his chains as a reminder of what she once was and uses them with deadly precision. Category:Humans Category:Fighters Category:Inhabitants of Calaunt